


My Lady

by StarMuse



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Knights - Freeform, Princes & Princesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 08:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21267830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarMuse/pseuds/StarMuse
Summary: You were a princess, living a beautiful and sheltered life under the protection of your brave knight, Sir James. When your kingdom is taken over by the Mad King Thanos, you and James just barely make it out with your lives. A time later, you and James settle on a farm where you grow frustrated when your knight still treats you as his lady.





	My Lady

**Author's Note:**

> This is pretty short and wasn’t even one of my many WIPs. I don’t know where it came from, but there is a possibility it will be continued/re-imagined as a longer story…

Once you were the crowned princess to a great kingdom, living a blissful life of luxury and happiness. You were just set to marry a handsome prince from a near by kingdom, your union was set to be a bond between your two countries and usher in a new era of peace and prosperity. Though you only met Prince Steven a handful of times, he was very kind and you knew if you had to, you could grow to love him.

Everything changed when Thanos, the Mad King, slayed your father and took over your castle with his grand army. As he declared himself the new ruler, you just barely made it out alive thanks to your most trusted knight, James.

Prince Steven’s kingdom soon fell to the Mad King’s reign as well, and you have no idea what happened to your betrothed. Things were looking bleak and for months you and James traveled the countryside with just the clothes on your backs, simply looking for any place that could be safe.

As the seasons changed, so did the urgency to settle down. Once winter came, it would be too dangerous to continue traveling by horse.

Throughout your journey you were forced to sell off all of your jewelry, acquiring quite the amount in gold in the process. This gold was used to purchase a small farm, far away from the Mad King’s rule. With what was left over, you purchased a cow and a couple of chickens, suddenly transforming from a princess to a farm girl.

James did most of the work for the most part. He made sure to always take care of you, even if your titles no longer meant anything.

For a while you were in a depression. You had lost everything in quite the blood bath. You never realized just how sheltered you were until you were forced out of the protection of your castle. Even now, you most certainly could have had it worse if you didn’t have James with you.

You forced yourself out of your depression, or at the very least learned to work along side it, and started helping out around the farm.

Your main focus was on cooking. You had never done it before, and though James seemed hesitant, he let you take it over. The first few meals were barely edible, but even so he ate them without complaint. You don’t like to brag, but you think you have gotten pretty good at cooking. Your food went to barely edible, to decent, to rather good.

Unfortunately provisions were getting more scarce as winter approached. The first snow was set to fall any day now, and even if he disliked leaving you alone, James often had to go out hunting to gather supplies to last the cold weather.

He had been gone well over half the day and it left you alone with your thoughts.

Yes, you had lost many of things. Your home, your kingdom, your title, your family, and everything you have ever owned. Yet at the same time you are grateful to at least be alive. You are also thankful to have your darling knight, Sir James Buchanan Barnes, with you through the whole ordeal.

There are times you forget about your past. Sometimes you like to think you were born a simple farm girl, that this has always been your home. That James was never your knight, most likely protecting you out of obligation and instead… Out of love.

You stared into the pot of rabbit stew, stirring it over the large fire. You were so lost in thought that you didn’t notice James had returned until you heard the sound of something heavy dropping onto the wooden floor.

You turned around to see James watching you, a leather bag of provisions on the floor at his feet.

“You’re back.” You smiled, tapping the wooden spoon against the pot until it was dry before placing it on the near by table.

James blinked and furrowed his brows, before he swallowed and faced you with a frown.

“You should really be more vigilant, My Lady. It could have been anyone who entered the cottage and you would not have noticed.”

Now it was your turn to frown.

“You don’t have to call me that anymore, James. I’m no longer a princess.”

“You will always be My Lady.” He simply responded.

For some reason, you could feel your eyes burn with tears. Your daydream about being a happy farm wife were dashed with just one sentiment.

James shed himself of his cloak and hung it on the rack by the door. He busied himself with unpacking the provisions when he suddenly stopped at your voice.

“But I am no longer a princess!”

He turned towards you in alarm, looking absolutely lost when his eyes connected to your misty ones.

“I’ve upset you.”

He stepped closer to you, and for a moment you thought perhaps he was going to embrace you. Instead, he lowered himself down, kneeling in front of you.

“James, stand up. I told you before, I am not a princess and you are longer my knight. You… You don’t owe me anything, yet I owe you so much.” You felt like a child again as tears streamed down your cheeks.

“That’s not true. I took an oath, My Lady. Not just an oath sworn by the sword, but one sworn by myself. I pledge my loyalty to you and you alone.” His long hair fell in a curtain over his face as he stared at the ground, refusing to meet your eyes.

“You will always be My Lady. You will always have my loyalty, my sword, my spirit… And my heart.”

You dried your tears with the back of your hands as you processed his words.

“What are you saying…?”

His shoulders trembled a bit as he forced himself to continue.

“I know I should not feel this way, My Lady. Perhaps I am selfish, quite possibly the most selfish man in the world, but I don’t want to leave your side. I never want to stop protecting you. You do not have to accept my heart, but just know that it will always be yours.”

You grew silent, so much so that could hear every shaky breath he took.

“James. Stand up.”

James stood slowly, but without hesitation. You could tell he was trying very hard to keep a level expression, but you could see the nervousness on his face clear as day. This was most certainly a secret he had intended to keep, forever if needed.

“I am not a princess, so I fear I cannot be your lady.”

He began to duck his head down, but you gently reached up and cupped his cheek to keep him facing you. He was surprised by the action, unintentionally leaning into your warmth.

“But if you will have me, I can still be yours.” You softly whispered, running your thumb lovingly over his cheek.

Before you knew it, you were both leaning in. When your lips were barely a centimeter away from his, you caught the scent of burning and suddenly heard the sound of something bubbling.

“The stew!” You practically jumped away from him to inspect the stew, only to be forcibly yanked back into his arms and have his lips passionately clash against your own.

You were very taken aback. James had never been so forceful with you before, much less touch you without you engaging it first. You found yourself practically melting into him as he dominated the kiss. This was definitely a side of him you hoped to explore some more of. Suddenly images of James pressing you against the bed, or perhaps even the table, flooded your mind.

He finally let you go and you felt yourself flush as your brain caught up to what had just transpired. He grinned at the redness of your cheeks, leaning down to kiss them as you floundered.

“Are you perhaps thinking of something lewd, My Lady?” You could feel his hot breath against your flesh, snapping you out of your trance.

He chuckled as you huffed, pushing passed him to carefully remove the stew from the fire.

“You are such a tease, James Buchanan Barnes!” You kept your back facing him, not wanting him to see that you were still rather flushed.

“It seems I am. But I am yours, My Lady.” He stepped closer until you felt his chest against your back, his hands slowly wrapping around your waist.

“And… You are mine.” Though it came as a statement, you could tell it was a question. The need for affirmation.

You let out a soft sigh, feeling a bit calmer now as you gently ran your hands up and down his arms. You fought a smile but couldn’t keep it when he nuzzled into you.

“Yes, James. I am yours.”

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my tumblr starspangledmuse.tumblr.com


End file.
